


I'd do anything for you

by djmarinizela



Series: how we fall in love when we fall in love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parents, fem!Hange, levihan - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djmarinizela/pseuds/djmarinizela
Summary: Levi Ackerman doesn't know how to be a father.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: how we fall in love when we fall in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I'd do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given to me via Tumblr [Prompt list ([pick a prompt with your fave ship and send it to me; I’ll write something about it](https://djmarinizelablog.tumblr.com/post/643322540347031552/prompt-list-2))]

Levi Ackerman doesn’t know how to be a father. He’s never held an infant before, never had to care for one, either. Soldiers only know how to aim guns and drop bombs and fight. Soldiers only strive for peace but can never truly earn it for themselves. People like him never had to love someone so small and delicate for the world. Now that he’s been honorably discharged from the military, he doesn’t really understand what it means to settle for the ordinary life.

“Gently, now,” Hange tells him as she slowly hands over their firstborn, Levi’s lips trembling as the child makes space in his arms—a makeshift cradle. Hange smiles at him. “See, you’ll be a great dad.”

He doubts that.

It’s only been a few hours since Hange has given birth, and he can definitely sense the tiredness in Hange’s eyes, but there is also some kind of hope, some kind of happiness that he’s never seen before in them. That's the wonderful thing about Hange; she's a source of strength to him. Which makes him feel some kind of regret of having to see Hange undergo all the pain of childbirth, let alone let her go through all this while he served in active duty.

_But now you’re here_ , Hange has reassured him, _and that’s all that matters._

The infant cries in his arms and he’s startled for a second. Hange taps the baby’s arm tenderly with her fingers, and Levi is encouraged to do the same: tapping and tapping and tapping, slowly at first, unsure of the weight of his hand, until he finally finds the pace to lull the small bundle of joy back to sleep.

But the cries only get worse. He panics and is tempted to hand the child back to Hange, tell her he can’t do this, that he’s not meant for this, not meant for anything worth all the love of the world. Levi has only known fear all his life, from the moment he lost his mother as a child to all the days of his youth scavenging for food and doing his uncle’s bidding.

He can imagine himself putting all his efforts in shushing and singing and rocking and bouncing this child in the future, the infant unable to get the hint to take the goddamn bottle and shut up. He’s scared he might drop the baby, too. Scared that he would vent out all his anger and frustration in the world at someone so innocent that he would need to control himself at all times. It’s too much of a responsibility for him. 

Now he knows why parenthood takes a lot of effort, why Kenny never really wanted to play the part of a father and eventually decided to leave him. But now he also remembers his mother, his beautiful mother who gave him so much love despite what little they had back then. He remembers Kuchel and all those moments they had together, her tenderness enough to soothe away all the aching in his heart as a child. 

So he starts humming. He doesn’t know what song it is, really, just starts humming a tune he’s heard of before, something that reminds him of the ocean breeze and the waves in front of him, Hange tugging his hand along the shore. The baby squirms for a bit and then settles again into the warmth of his arms, learning his touch, learning his voice. Levi continues humming and the melody finally drowns the cries of their child now asleep once more.

“Hange.”

“Hmm?” She rests her head back into the hospital bed, her brown hair splayed across the pillow.

“I’d give our child all the love I can give,” he tells her this, an affirmation.

Hange smiles at him. It’s enough to keep him going.

He kisses Hange on the forehead and looks at their firstborn, all the happiness he’s ever known in his life put together in this moment. For the first time, he talks to his child, “Did you hear that? I’d do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered what kind of parent would Levi make, considering that he cares a lot for people and yet he's had a sad childhood. (Sidenote: if I had a kid of my own, I think Levi is really a good name, don't you think?)


End file.
